With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility
by Axelrocks
Summary: Leonard, Sheldon, Penny, Raj and Howard get superpowers.
1. DC Universe

**This idea came to me when I was reading a TBBT story where someone is drawing the group for a comic book. I really wanted to know what kind of superpowers they would get, but they never appeared in the story. So, I decided to write my own.**

 **I don't know much about the D.C universe and googled a lot for this story. Also, each character only gets _some_ of the superhero's powers. **

**I had _sooo_ much fun writing this, so I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Oh, I am a Shenny writer but this story is not shippy. They may be friendlier than normal but there will be nothing romantic. So it's safe to read for those who don't ship it. :)**

 ** _Superman_**

It starts when Leonard wakes up one morning and can actually _see_. There was no scrambling for the thick glasses on his nightstand so he could see his own hand. He sits up in his bed and can actually read the fine print on his _Lord of the Rings_ movie poster, across the room. He can barely read the words with his glasses and nose pressed against it.

Ripping his blankets off and snatching his robe, Leonard goes skidding out into the hallway. Unfortunately, he runs into his roommate. Well, unfortunately for Sheldon, who goes flying. Normally, Leonard, of being a smaller stature, is the one falling on his ass. Not this time.

"Leonard!" Sheldon squawks from the ground, blue eyes flashing angrily. "I would appreciate it if you would watch where you're going. I could have been seriously injured!"

"Sorry, buddy."

Leonard goes to offer his hand but sees that his friend is a few feet away. Sheldon gets up without assistance and brushes off his pajamas, as if there would be dust in their immaculate apartment.

"Honestly, Leonard, what has you running out of your room at such a speed? You have not consumed dairy, have you? And where are your glasses? That would explain why you did not see me."

"No, I haven't consumed any dairy! And I wouldn't say I was running out of my room. More like fast-walking, so I don't understand why you flew way over there."

Leonard can't help but puff his chest a little. Years of Sheldon bowling over him figuratively, it was nice to do it literally. Too bad he didn't hit him hard enough to knock some of the crazy out.

"As for the glasses, I don't need them."

Sheldon straightens. "Have you received laser-eye surgery between the time I saw you last night to now?"

"No, I just woke up and could see clearly."

Now, he has that song stuck in his head.

 _I can see clearly now the rain has gone..._

Sheldon is talking again. "Hmm. Interesting."

Sheldon looks up and to the right, his genius mind working. Leonard hopes that maybe his friend could come up with some plausible reason for his eyesight suddenly being 20/20.

"I must think more of this anomaly at a later time." He glances down at his watch. "I am now seven minutes late for my scheduled bathroom time. You have earned yourself a strike, Leonard."

Leonard doesn't care (even though he has to take Sheldon's class). He can freaking see!

 ** _The Flash_**

Sheldon is running late.

He _never_ runs late. But here he was, at 8:14, still in his apartment with laundry basket in his hands. It will take him six minutes to walk down the four flights of stairs to the laundry room.

Laundry Night will start five minutes late. He blames Leonard.

Grabbing his keys and sliding them in his pocket, Sheldon emerges into the hallway. Glancing at his clock, he sees that it is still 8:14, but sighs knowing that it will change at any second. He supposes he should hurry.

And the next thing he knows, he's standing in the laundry room.

Penny is already there, dumping her basket into one of the machines. He walks in and places his basket on the table.

"I see that you are late, as well," he says in the way of greeting.

Penny turns to him and glares. "It's 8:15 and maybe a few seconds. I still beat you, didn't I?"

8:15? By his calculations, it should be five minutes past that. Penny's clock must be off. But when he glances down at his own watch, he sees that it really is 8:15. Maybe he had taken the stairs much faster than normal. But how?

Along with Leonard suddenly seeing without the aide of his glasses, he would ponder this.

Penny waits until he has separated all of his clothes into the washers before perching a top of the one closest to him. "So, I saw Leonard earlier."

"He lives across the hall, same as I. It is inevitable that you would see him."

Penny rolls her eyes, used to his literal way of speaking. "It looked like he was going on a date. Did he get contacts?"

"No. Strangely, he woke up this morning and realized that he didn't need them. Though, after that realization, he barreled me over in the hallway, so I still suspect he may need them."

Penny looks just as shocked as he had felt that morning. "Leonard doesn't need glasses? And he knocked you over?"

"Yes, that is what I said."

"Hmm, maybe a radioactive spider bit him in the night."

Sheldon rolls his eyes. "My roommate did not turn into Spiderman, Penny."

She shrugs and continues to kick her feet lightly on the washer. Sheldon's actually shocked that she is sticking around with her laundry this time. Most Saturday nights, she leaves once her clothes are in the wash.

"Social convention dictates that I should ask how your day has gone."

Penny smiles. "Well, work today was _horrible_ like normal. I have an audition for a part in a TV show on Monday, so that's exciting..."

An hour later, they are standing in between their apartments with laundry baskets under their arms. "So, a little birdie told me that you got the new Star Wars movie the other day," Penny says.

"Birds don't talk."

Penny rolls her eyes. "I _know_. Anyways, I kind of want to see it. If I make you some hot chocolate, do you want to bring it my place and watch it with me?"

"That would be acceptable. Allow me to put my clothing away and I will be right over."

Penny gives him a sunny smile. "See you, then, sweetie."

As Sheldon sits in his spot on Penny's aqua couch, with a warm mug of cocoa in his hands and Storm Troopers on the TV, he forgets about Leonard not needing glasses and his supposed super speed down the stairs.

 ** _Wonder Woman_**

When it happens to Penny, it almost goes unnoticed.

She's coming back to the kitchen to place an order from a family of four when one of the other waitress intercepts her. "I didn't know you knew how to speak Spanish, Penny."

Thinking it's a joke, Penny brushes past her. "I don't."

"Then, what language were you speaking to that table."

Penny pins up the order for the cook and turns back to the girl. "Uh, English."

The young woman watches Penny walk away from her. "It didn't sound like English to me," she mutters.

After her shift, Penny enters the boy's apartment once she's changed to find Sheldon the only one in the living room. He's on the phone, clearly in a heated discussion with someone. Probably his mother. But when the things he is saying doesn't make sense and they seem to be about food, Penny decides to step in.

Grabbing the phone and ignoring Sheldon's squawk of indignation, "Hello, Mrs. Cooper?"

"Penny, I am not sp-" She waves him off.

"I am not Mrs. Cooper," a man's voice answers. "Now, can you please place your order?"

Oh, Sheldon must have been ordering his food and got to complicated with his demands. So, with a sigh, Penny tells the man her friend's order and hers, as well. When she's done, she hands the phone back to Sheldon and plops in the middle seat of the couch.

Sheldon doesn't move to put the phone away and is, instead, staring at her in surprise. "Penny, I didn't know you spoke Mandarin."

"I don't."

What was with people thinking she speaks different languages? But Sheldon should definitely know better than that. Maybe he's just trying to be a smartass, so she chooses to ignore it.

She _finally_ gets it later that night.

Raj has had a few beers and is acting almost as bad as Howard when it comes to the sleazy come ons. Until he turns to her and says something she'd never even heard Howard say.

"I can't believe you just said that to me!" She jumps to her feet.

However, no one comes to her defense and she looks at Sheldon like she's been betrayed. She can usually rely on him to defend her honor, being the gentleman he sometimes is. But he's giving her that same look he did earlier after the conversation on the phone.

"Penny, have you been taking classes in other languages that we don't know about?"

"No! I didn't know I had to take classes in English. Thanks, Sheldon!" She's ready to storm out the apartment, since she so doesn't need this.

"But Penny, Raj was speaking Hindi to you and it seemed that you understood him."

She looks at Raj. "You were?"

Instead of verbally answering, he nods, as if he no longer was drunk and couldn't be speak to her.

"Wow." She plops back on the couch.

However, when her back hits the cushion, the couch scoots back about two inches. Somehow, she had managed to move a piece of furniture with Sheldon, herself and Leonard sitting on it.

What was going on?

 ** _Aquaman_**

For Raj, it happens when he's hiding...in a hotel swimming pool.

That weekend, he, Howard and Leonard decide to head to Vegas for a bit of gambling and lady-seeking.

The night before, Raj had thought he was going to get lucky with a curvy blonde parked at the bar...until the boyfriend showed up. He was lucky the hulk of a man hadn't kicked his ass. Just gave him a warning that if he ever saw Raj again, he wouldn't be so lucky.

After nursing some hangovers, the three of them decide to do a bit of swimming the next day. Raj is chilling by the edge of the pool with Howard and Leonard not far when he sees the boyfriend from the night before heading his way. Quickly, he jumps in the water, hoping that he hadn't been seen.

He doesn't know how long he's been sitting at the bottom of the pool but soon Howard's scrawny self is cannonballing in and heading toward him. Raj waves and Howard looks relieved. He points to the surface and Raj decides it must be safe.

"Dude!" Howard cries once their heads break the water. "I thought you drowned. You were down there for _seven_ minutes!"

Really? It hadn't felt that long. After all, his lungs hadn't been screaming for air. In fact, he hadn't felt uncomfortable down there, at all.

"Wait, you didn't think to check up on me sooner than that?"

 ** _Beast Boy/Changeling_**

Howard wakes up one morning, looks in the mirror and faints.

He's _green_.

By that time, the group had all figured their was something very odd going on. Leonard could see without glasses and was strong, Sheldon was super fast and healed just as quickly when hurt, Penny could understand and speak different languages, along with being super strong, and Raj could breathe underwater.

Howard had been waiting for his turn. He was hoping for flight or strength. X-Ray vision would have been nice.

He got neither of those things. Instead, he was green.

He holds himself up in his room to avoid his mother and calls off work. Unlike his friends, people will definitely know something was up. When it's time for Halo at 4A, Howard hops on his scooter, grateful for his helmet.

No one is in the hallways as Howard books it up the stairs and throws himself into Leonard and Sheldon's apartment.

An odd scene greets him.

Penny and Leonard are lifting the couch _over_ their heads while Sheldon seems to be sweeping underneath it. At least, Howard thinks it's Sheldon. All he sees is a blur moving back and forth. Raj is over in the kitchen talking into a bowl of water, which on closer inspection has two of Sheldon's glowy fish inside.

That all stops when they see Howard.

Leonard and Penny put down the couch, Raj stops talking to the fish and Sheldon appears right in front of him in the blink of an eye.

"Dude, you must be the Hulk!" Leonard says with a smile, then frowns. "Please don't get angry in here."

"I'm not the Hulk," Howard says with a pout because being super strong _and_ super buff would have been pretty awesome.

"Hmm, are you the controversial hero Swamp Thing?"

Howard gives him a look. "Do I look like I can be Swamp Thing? I still look human."

Sheldon shrugs, undeterred. "I thought I would throw it out there."

"How about Beast Boy?"

Everyone turns to Penny, who just shrugs. "What? I liked that show when it was on Cartoon Network."

"Maybe Penny is correct, Howard," Sheldon says. "Have you tried to turn into an animal?"

No, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. But he was willing to to do it, if only in hopes that he just wasn't green. "Okay," he says. "What animal should I turn into?"

"Lion," Penny says

"Tiger," Leonard says the same time Sheldon says, "Bear."

Penny, unable to resist, adds, "Oh my!"

Deciding to please the lady, Howard decides he'll turn into a Lion. Now, how to do that? However, all he has to do is think about a lion, then suddenly, he's on all fours and looking at Sheldon's kneecaps.

His friends step away, but Howard sees his paws and cries, "Cool!"

 **The Justice League?**

They don't fight crime, and they don't tell anyone about their powers. Instead, they keep it all a secret. Unfortunately, for Howard, he stays green and has to tell everyone that it was all a lab accident.

It's a good conversation starter, though. Now, if only he could turn it into a successful pick-up line.

That year, at Comic Con, they go as Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Changeling. Unbeknownst to the thousands of people already dressed up in various superhero costumes, these five are the most authentic.

 **So, what do you all think? I had to give Leonard Superman because I wanted him to lose those glasses lol**

 **I'm also planning a Marvel edition, so stay tuned**. **Though, I have already pretty much decided which Marvel hero they will be, I'd still like to hear what you all would like to see.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Marvel Universe

**Here is the Marvel version of the first chapter. Personally, I like Marvel better and maybe that's why this chapter is a little longer than the first.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Marvel**_

 _ **Captain America**_

It starts when Leonard wakes up. The alarm clock is screeching at him, telling him that if he hits the snooze button one more time he'll be running late and when he's running late, Sheldon's running late and oh God-

He slams his hand down on the clock...

...and splinters it into hundreds of pieces.

It's literally obliterated.

Glancing down at his hand, Leonard decides that maybe he needs therapy or something to help sooth the obvious rage within him. Throwing off his blankets, he swings his legs to the side and stands, careful of the alarm clock pieces scattered on his floor.

He grabs his robe from the door and steps out into the hallway just as Sheldon is exiting the bathroom from his shower. His tall, roommate bids him a good morning, but then stops mid greeting.

"Leonard, are you wearing heels on your shoes again?"

An odd question, but he's use to those.

"No. Why would you think that?"

Sheldon looks him up and down. "Because you have seemed to have grown an approximate six inches since last night."

"Maybe I'm finally having that growth spurt," he replies, puffing out his chest.

"Unlikely," Sheldon huffs. "Considering you are no longer an adolescent going through puberty...and where are your glasses?"

"Huh?"

Leonard lifts a hand to his face, thinking that he had already put his glasses on, since he can clearly see. They are not there.

"I don't need them," he answers, half to himself.

"Have you hit your head? Sometimes a head injury has been known to correct vision impairments."

"I don't think so, Sheldon."

So, he's grown, he's strong and he has 20/20 vision.

Oh God, he's turning into Zack.

* * *

Turning into Zack isn't as bad as he thought it would be. For once, he can grab things from the top shelf at the grocery store without asking for help, and he can carry all of the groceries up four flights of stairs without taking multiple trips or multiple stops to catch his breath.

Some type of radioactive spider must have bitten him in the night and honestly, he doesn't care.

Penny is opening the door to her apartment, still in her Cheesecake Factory uniform, when he walks up the last flight of stairs. First, her eyes widen when she sees his arms laden with full grocery bags and a gallon of milk hanging from his pinky, and then she sees that he's a taller than he was yesterday.

Next, her eyes flicker down to his shoes. "Are you wearing heels again, Leonard?"

Leonard can't help himself. He puffs out his chest. "No, Penny, I am not."

"Hmm." Penny eyes trail him up and down some more before she turned back to her door, muttering, "I really need to get some sleep." And she was gone, slipping into her apartment.

Leonard was a little disappointed that she hadn't made more of a big deal about the change in his appearance, but knew she had just gotten off a long shift at work and wasn't fully, mentally functional at the moment. There would be time to gawk at his extra strength and height later.

The next evening, all of five of them crowded in his and Sheldon's living room. Sheldon in his spot, Leonard in the armchair, which he fits in more snugly now, Penny on the middle cushion, Raj beside her and Howard on the floor.

His friends had noticed the changes in him and made theories, but none really made sense. "You're like a superhero, now," Raj had exclaimed before Penny had walked into their living room.

"Yeah," he agreed. "But like which one?"

No one could answer that.

It wasn't until they watched as Steve Rogers emerged from a tank much more buff and taller than when he got in that Leonard decided what superhero he was most like.

 _ **Quicksilver**_

Sheldon doesn't think there is anything weird going on until it's Comic Book Day.

They were the only four people in the comic book store. Stuart had gone in the back to bring out more merchandise. From across the store, Sheldon watches as Howard reaches for a comic book a little over his head. His sharp eyesight sees that it's a comic book he wants, a comic book he _needs_. Howard _can't_ have it.

Instead of shouting at his friend, Sheldon makes his way over and finds himself grabbing the book in a blink of an eye. Literally, a blink. Howard's small fingers hadn't even finished reaching for it, yet.

"What the?" Howard jumps and turns to face him. "Were you there the whole time?"

Sheldon briefly glances around the store and sees that no one was paying any attention to him. So, they hadn't seen his flight across the floor. "Yes." He fiddles with the handle of his messenger bag and hopes that Howard didn't see his face twitch.

Howard only has eyes for the comic book in Sheldon's hand and reaches for it. "I need that to finish a collection."

"As do I and since I grabbed it first, it is mine."

"Aw, come on," Howard whines, but doesn't do anything else.

Later that evening, Sheldon ponders about what happened at the comic book store. It's just he and Penny in the living room. Despite his protests about it being Halo Night, Leonard goes on a date and Howard and Raj go out to a bar, to hopefully get dates of their own.

"Penny, I wish to show you something."

"Hmm." Mouth full of popcorn, she hits the pause button. Tony Stark's face is frozen on the screen as he is flying through a snowy landscape.

"Watch."

Sheldon stands and grabs his empty popcorn container. He makes sure Penny is watching before he takes that first step. In the time it takes for Penny to exhale, he has already put his bowl in the sink and sat down.

"What did you do?" She asks.

"Did you not see?"

"One second you had a bowl in your hand and the next you didn't. You blurred for a moment."

"I have super speed."

Penny blinks at him.

"I'll show you another example," he sighs. "I'm sure you haven't checked your mail today." Then, he's off and one second, holding a handful of envelopes to Penny.

She is gaping at him, now. "What is going on with you and Leonard?"

"I do not know," he answers and sits in his seat. "We should talk about it with him when he returns. For now, let's continue the movie."

"Okay."

Penny unpauses the movie and the pair sit in silence. Until a few minutes later, Penny exclaims as she looks between him and the television screen, "Oh my God, Sheldon. You're Quicksilver!"

"I didn't see that coming," Sheldon mutters.

 _ **Storm**_

It had taken the guys awhile to notice that Penny had powers. They'd been too busy trying to figure out what was going on with Sheldon and Leonard to give her much notice. And even then, they still figured it out before Penny did.

Penny wasn't ashamed to admit that she took advantage of her two friend's newfound powers. Hey, they had them, weren't doing much with them, why shouldn't she take advantage?

"Sheldon, I'm going to be late for work. Can you run me there?"

It had taken quite a bit of grumbling, threats and bribes for Sheldon to finally pick her up and run her to the Cheesecake Factory. It would take all of five seconds, so Penny never understood why Sheldon complained so much. It wasn't like she was heavy.

He'd drop her off at the back of the restaurant, she'd tell him when she got off and he'd say goodbye before running back to the apartment. Outside the five of them, no one else knew about Leonard and Sheldon's powers...and they wanted to keep it that way.

One evening, during her shift, a grabby customer had the nerve to complain to her manager about the way Penny had given him his food. Well, if he hadn't tried to grab her ass, she wouldn't have thrown his food on the table. Honestly, he was lucky she hadn't thrown his food on _him_.

The manager offered to pay for the meal and then, turned to Penny once the man had walked away, satisfied. "That will be coming out of your paycheck." And he walked away.

Penny nearly lost it. She walked into the back of the restaurant, where the waitresses would hang out when they had a break and tried hard not to scream. She clenched her fists so hard they shook.

And at that moment, a loud crack of thunder rattled the building. The glass window beside her threatened to shatter. A bolt of lightning split the sky and the power in the building went out.

Screams came from the dining area and brought Penny out of her anger. What was happening? The lights flickered on and she rushed to check up on everyone. Since the lights had only been out for a moment, the customers were slowly going back to eating their meals. The manager flitted from table to table, checking up on everyone.

At the front of the building, the doors flew open and the handsy customer from before stumbled in, soaked. "Lightning struck my car," he yelled. The manager came running to him.

"Lightning struck my car," he repeated.

"Sir, I don't know what you want me to do about it," the manager spoke. "We have nothing to do with the weather."

"Well, someone does, because once it hit my car, the skies immediately cleared up."

Penny covered a laugh in her hand and bit her tongue before she could tell the customer that maybe it was just karma.

* * *

Penny doesn't realize that it had been _her_ to control the storm and the lightning strike until a few days later.

She's over at 4A, its Halo night and she's totally kicking _ass_. Nothing new or out of the ordinary there.

Until Howard tells a joke at her expense, which makes everyone laugh. Except Sheldon, who hadn't fully understood it.

"What did you just say about me?"

Penny stands to her feet, causing the three laughing men to shrink into their seats. Electricity seems to crackle around them, Penny feels her hair flair out from her head and the sky outside darkens.

"Where did her pupils go?" Leonard squeaks.

"I wouldn't speak if I were you, Leonard," she spits and for a brief moment, Penny feels her feet leave the floor.

Lightning flashes outside with resounding thunder that shakes the building following quickly after. Penny has no idea what's happening, all she knows is that Howard is going to pay for the sense of humor he thinks he has.

"Penny!" Sheldon cries and reaches for a wrist.

Her name spoken brings Penny back.

The skies lighten up, the storm goes away and Penny's feet are solidly on the apartment floor.

"What the hell just happened?" Leonard squeaked, huddled behind Raj on the couch. Howard is at their feet.

"I am out of here!" He cries and runs to the door, not once looking back.

Raj, still unable to speak in front of Penny, leans toward Leonard and whispers.

"I don't know," Leonard responds back and then looks up at Penny. "Did you know that you can control the weather?"

"Like Storm," Sheldon adds behind her.

Penny knows who Storm is. She's seen all of the X-Men movies with the guys and honestly, she's okay with it. Storm was pretty badass and had been played by Halle Berry.

"What's going on with us?" Leonard asks almost more to himself than the others. "I have super strength, Sheldon has super speed and now, Penny controls the weather."

Raj whispers something else into Leonard's ear.

"I don't know if you're next."

 _ **Thor**_

It takes awhile for Raj to realize there's a change in him. Much like Penny, his new abilities happen to him by surprise and unlike any of his friends, Raj's power comes with an accessory.

Raj wakes one morning to find a hammer on his night table. Knowing that he didn't have a single tool in his apartment, he left the hammer there, thinking it was a part of some kind of prank.

The hammer remained there for days, and none of his friends had said a word about it. So, Raj decided to bring it up that Wednesday night during Halo. Of course, he has to finish off a beer before he can open his mouth with Penny right there.

"So, what's the deal with the hammer in my room?"

Howard snickered. "Maybe it just wanted a break," he said, barely containing a laugh. "Because clearly, no one is getting nailed in there."

Everyone groaned at the terrible joke. Even Sheldon.

"It was you, then," Raj said and pointed at his best friend. "Why would you do that to just say a crappy joke?"

"It wasn't me. But I was given the opportunity, so I had to run with it."

The next day, Raj decides to place the hammer in his bag, to show his friends. For what reason, he didn't know. He just felt like it was something he needed to do. He walks into his office and plops the bag on the only chair in the room besides the one behind his desk.

Minutes later, Howard walks in, like he normally does. Most days, they chat until it's time to officially get to work.

"So today is Anything Can Happen Thursday," he starts off by saying and moves to the seat. Gripping the handle of the bag, he tries to lift it up. But can't.

"Dammit, Raj. What do you have in here?"

"A hammer," he answers, not thinking about it. Howard has no muscle in his scrawny arms. So, he takes the strap and sets the bag on the floor, then continues with the conversation Howard started.

At the end of the work day, Raj is walking out with Leonard and Sheldon when he realizes he forgot something in his office. He hands off his bag to Leonard because he can pretty much hold anything now.

However, instead of it being light as a feather for his superhuman friend, the bag thumps to the ground and Leonard struggles to pick it up. Of course, after all while, Leonard seems to jump to conclusions and thinks he is no longer strong. He sinks to his knees and comes close to tears until Sheldon suggests he lift a nearby vending machine...which he does, with ease.

Raj watches the whole thing, already forgetting about whatever he forgot in his office. Leonard could lift a _vending machine_ but not his bag, which only held a few books and a freaking hammer.

There was something up with the hammer.

He walks up to his discarded bag and takes out the tool. Looking at Sheldon, he holds up the hammer. "Can you hold this for a moment?"

Sheldon rolls his eyes but reaches for the tool and is pulled to the floor. Leonard laughs, Raj cracks a smile and Sheldon is not happy at all.

With as much dignity as the lanky man can muster after being pulled to the ground, he stands. The hammer is still lying on the floor. Raj bends done and picks it up. Easily. As if it weighed nothing.

Okay, that was a lie. It felt like he was just holding a regular old hammer. But he could lift it, unlike any of his friends.

"So," Howard is the first to speak up. "What does it mean?"

"If I were to guess, I would say that Raj has developed some kind of super power. Like Leonard, Penny and I."

"His super power is lifting up hammers?" Howard asks in disbelief. "Sounds pretty lame."

Leonard speaks, ignoring Howard. "If I received powers like Captain America, Penny like Storm and Sheldon like Quicksilver, then I'm thinking Raj's powers come from someone in the Marvel Universe."

"Is there a carpenter in Marvel?" Howard says, mostly for laughs, but no one even chuckles.

"Hmm..." The three other physicists hum in thought, ignoring their engineer friend.

"Who's powers have something to do with a hammer?" Leonard speaks aloud.

At that moment, they all stop and looked at each other. Raj has a large grin on his face. "Thor!"

* * *

Raj can barely contain his excitement. He's the _frakkin' God of thunder_!

"What's so special about lifting a hammer?" Then there's Howard, destroying all the fun. "It isn't even _Mjolnir_. It's just a regular old hammer I could buy at the nearest Home Depot."

"Thor doesn't just have a legendary weapon," Sheldon speaks. "He's a god _and_ has control of lightning, as well."

"Let's test it out!"

They practically have to run to keep up with Raj. Well, except Sheldon, who's already waiting for them outside.

"Okay, Raj," Leonard sounds just as excited as Raj feels. "Try summoning some lightening."

Howard crosses his arms and leans against a nearby lightpost. "I'll laugh if only sparkles come out of his fingers." It was clear that he was feeling left out. Everyone else was getting these cool powers, and he was still as scrawny and weak as ever.

Raj glares at his best friend before throwing a hand out.

Lightning shoots from his fingers...and heads right for Howard's Vespa.

 _ **The Hulk**_

Howard wakes up the next day to find that he's green.

He's _green!_

At the sight of his face in the mirror, he'd nearly fainted in the bathroom. It wasn't just his skin that was green, but his hair, as well. Oh Lord, his mother was going to _kill_ him.

However, that was the least of his worries. What was he supposed to do now? How was he ever going to go out into society? How was he ever going to get _laid_?

That time, he really did faint.

It took his mother pounding on the bathroom door for Howard to finally come to. Covering his face with a towel, he rushed from the room. His mother had, fortunately, been too focused on making it into the bathroom to ask about the towel. He could not deal with her, now. Not until he figured out what the hell was going on.

It was time to call a meeting. Raj would know what to do. If not, then...Sheldon would.

Just the thought alone made Howard die a little inside.

Sheldon always knew what to do and it was annoying.

* * *

Somehow, Howard made it to apartment 4A without any weird looks. Fortunately, his Vespa had just gotten out from the shop (after Raj had fried it with his Thor powers) and the helmet he wore obscured the color of his skin and hair.

Howard didn't take the helmet off as he rushed up four flights of stairs, and he didn't take it off when he burst through the door of 4A.

Sheldon was sitting on the couch, fingers moving impossible fast on a game controller. Leonard was pushing the bookshelf, books and all (from the looks of it, he'd attempted to do some rearranging, but Sheldon had put a stop to it). Raj and Penny sat by the window and in the distance, Howard could see dark clouds forming.

Why did they all get cool powers and he had to be green?

Howard whipped off the helmet and tossed it aside. The noise caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look his way. The color of his skin made them stare. Sheldon seemed to blur for a moment, Howard felt a tickle and Sheldon was back to playing his game.

"If you were wondering," Sheldon addressed the room. "Howard is not dabbling in face paint. He is that color all over."

"What? How do you know?" Howard squeaked. Did that mean in just a blink of an eye, Sheldon had managed to see him completely naked? Well, that was terrifying.

"Dude, you're green," Leonard spoke.

"No. Really?" Howard rolled his eyes.

Penny and Raj walked over from the window, Raj's hand sparked a little as he held the neck of a beer bottle in his hand. "What were you up to last night?" He waggled his eyebrows. "Looks like something extremely kinky."

Penny gave Raj a disgusted look and took a seat on the couch next to Sheldon, who was still playing his game.

"Like I said, earlier," Sheldon sighed and turned his game off. "It is not paint."

"So, his skin is green?" Raj asked, taking a seat on the armchair and started flipping his hammer in the air.

"Yes, _it is_ ," Howard hissed, feeling his blood pressure rise. "So, what do _I do_?!" The last part came out as a roar. A literal roar that rattled the now closed window.

Leonard stopped moving the bookcase, Raj dropped his hammer, Sheldon set aside his game control and Penny just stared. However, Howard was past caring about what they were doing.

"You all have cool powers and I'm green!" He took a step and the whole apartment shook. Sheldon quickly grabbed any falling action figures and placed them back in their spots before taking his spot again. All of this was done in a blink of an eye.

"Whoa, calm down, buddy," Leonard placataed, but stayed behind the couch.

"Calm? How can I be calm when I look like this?!" Howard clenched his fists, the anger inside him becoming almost uncontrollable. "I'm never going to get laid again!"

Then, in a blink of an eye, Howard was no longer in Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. Instead, he found himself outside, in a field. No buildings in sight. For a moment, he thought that he could teleport, which was pretty frakkin' cool, even if he was still green.

The dream was shattered when he heard Sheldon spoke. If he had the powers of teleportation, there would be no way he'd willingly teleport to a place where Sheldon was.

"You're the Hulk," Sheldon spoke matter-of-factly, as if it had been obvious from the beginning. "You were beginning to turn while in my apartment. I couldn't let you destroy it. I have several collectibles in there that can never be replaced."

The shock of being suddenly relocated had calmed Howard down a little. No longer did he feel like he had no control of his body. Though, he was a little freaked that he could have Hulk-ed out in Sheldon and Leonard's living room. He could have seriously hurt someone...or worse.

"So, I'm the Hulk, huh? But Bruce Banner wasn't green all the time."

"And _Mjolnir_ wasn't a household hammer. We seem to be gaining powers from popular Marvel superheroes, but with different variations."

Of course he'd get the shit end of the stick. No one else had to suffer with their skin turning a different color and as far as he knew, all of the cool things about the Hulk, like being super strong and indestructible, happened when he became an enormous green rage monster.

"Are you ready to head back?" Sheldon asked. "If not, you may call me and I'll come get you. I wish to get back to my game."

Howard felt calm, there was no trace of anger left now that he knew what he was. He'd just have to be careful from now on. Fortunately, he was a mostly chill guy.

"I'm good."

They were back in the apartment before Howard could even finish the sentence.

The rest of the gang hadn't moved much. However, they did inch a little away from him once Sheldon announced what he was.

"Don't worry, everyone," Sheldon spoke, eyes glued on the tv. "If he is on the verge of becoming the Hulk, I will whisk him away again."

This seemed to calm everyone down, and it soon it started to feel like normal in the apartment.

Awhile later, Raj leaned close to whisper in Howard's ear. "Dude, just don't get angry when you're having sex."

Howard shuddered at that mental image. "Don't worry, buddy. I won't."

 _ **The Avengers**_

Honestly, it had been easy to explain away Howard's green skin and hair. It was from an experiment gone awry, which could also explain why Raj sometimes had sparks fly from his fingers. (Though no one could understand why he carried around a hammer).

Penny contemplated becoming a weather woman but one needed a certain degree for that. She would have made a damn good one, though because she would never be wrong.

Leonard used his new height and strength to attract woman. In no time at all, he had his pick. (Some even fought over him, which hadn't really happened before so that was nice).

Sheldon used his powers for good. Being able to be anywhere in a matter of seconds allowed Sheldon more time to work (and play video games). Those days of work being interrupted on his whiteboard because Leonard had to drive them to the University were no longer. He could work all the way up until the minute he was due in his office.

Needless to say, Sheldon's Nobel Prize was now more in his reach than ever before.

Whenever, they all want to meet up, none of them can reset sending out the text:

 _Avengers assemble!_

* * *

 **I'm not an expert on superheroes, so I apologize for any mistakes. I do know that all characters mentioned were not in the Avengers (the comic version). I believe Quicksilver and Storm were part of the Xmen, though. Once again, I just have movie knowledge of these heroes.**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for taking time to read!**


End file.
